


Red Like Roses II

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, alternate endings to the mid season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: Marco’s stomach rolls when he sees that he’s missed fifty-seven calls from her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _can't help but feel i had taken you for granted, no way in hell that i could ever comprehend this_

The flash of the blood moon unsettles him. He pulls away from Jackie as if he’s been stung, his eyes drawn to what he thought he’d seen. Thoughts of Star prickle in the back of his mind, and it doesn’t make him feel any better. _Just check on her._

Marco’s stomach rolls when he sees that he’s missed fifty-seven calls from her. “We need to find Star,” he tells Jackie, who nods in confusion. He listens to the voicemail she left him and there’s nothing that sounds dangerous on the recording, but he feels like he can hear _something_ —a sort of desperation. There must be a reason she called him that many times.

Marco doesn’t know what to expect when they skate up to the entrance of the graveyard, but it’s certainly not Ludo. The little cretin seems like he’s losing, begging Star for mercy as he is sucked toward a portal. It seems like Star doesn't need him to beat Ludo, and he doesn’t know how that makes him feel. Until she glances over at him and Jackie and suddenly everything changes.

 

The portal Star had created is now crackling, a sickly green color that Marco registers as evil. Star is blown back, her wand falling from her grasp as she slams into the ground. Ludo is reinvigorated, calling to his minions to grab the book for him. Marco chases after them, hopping on the back of the spider and punching it as hard as he can before the giant eagle knocks him off. “Ugh!” Ludo scoffs, “I always have to do everything myself!” He runs towards the book, and Marco is too distracted to notice that Star hasn’t been able to regain her footing and is desperately holding herself back from the portal.

Ludo’s minions manage to swipe both him and the book up, and Marco smacks at it in frustration. The monster leers at him, “Why are you—“ Ludo doesn’t get a chance to finish, because Marco throws himself at them all, scrambling for the book. His fingers find purchase and he wrenches the book from Ludo’s grasp with a triumphant grunt.

Everything is too quiet.

Ludo is staring up at him with wide eyes, Janna and Jackie are staring at the Bon Bon shrine with horror, and Star is gone. _Star is gone._ It takes a second for Marco’s brain to catch up with what has happened, and then a steady stream of “No, no, no, no, no,” falls from his lips. She doesn’t have her wand. She was sucked into who knows where and she doesn’t have wand.

“Wow,” Ludo says, breathless, “I really thought—weren’t you two, like, friends? Did I read that whole thing wrong? I mean, didn’t she destroy her wand for you?”

Marco smacks Ludo in the face with the book, anger and fear and shame throbbing in his chest, and his arm is tingling, and _god, why didn’t I save her?_

The portal Star had created is now crackling, a sickly green color that Marco registers as evil. Star is blown back, her wand falling from her grasp as she slams into the ground. Ludo is reinvigorated, calling to his minions to grab the book for him. Marco is fighting the spider, too distracted to see that Ludo has the book until his eagle swoops in to grab the spider. “No!” Marco chases after them, willing himself to be faster, to just be able to catch up to them. He swipes at the book, glaring at Ludo. Ludo laughs maniacally, “Why are you wasting precious time chasing me, when you could be saving her?”

Marco spares a glance back, a flood of ice cold fear skidding him to a stop as he sees Star barely hanging on, trying to keep herself from being pulled into the portal. He only barely registers Ludo’s laughter fading away as he escapes. He runs to Star as fast as he can, terror propelling him.

He catches her arm, just as she loses her grip on the ground below. Marco tries to pull her back, but the pull is too strong, and they both move a few inches toward the portal. “Marco!” She cries, frantic, “Just let me go! You’re gonna get pulled in too!”

 _What?_ How could he ever let his best friend go? “I’m not letting go!” He struggles, grunting from the effort. Star stares at him, and suddenly he knows what she’s going to do.

“Marco!” Her feet are brushing the cold darkness of the portal, “I deserve this! You don’t!”

She lets go of his wrist, and he desperately tries to keep hold of her, “Star!”, he cries, his voice breaking.

“It’s okay, Marco,” Star says, yanking her hand back. Marco is forced to watch as his best friend is sucked into a portal alone, without her magic, without him. The silence she leaves behind is deafening, and he feels tears burning behind his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He reaches for her wand and cradles it in his arms, “I’m so sorry.”

 

The portal Star had created is now crackling, a sickly green color that Marco registers as evil. Star is blown back, her wand falling from her grasp as she slams into the ground. Ludo is reinvigorated, calling to his minions to grab the book for him. Marco is fighting the spider, too distracted to see that Ludo has the book until his eagle swoops in to grab the spider. “No!” Marco chases after them, willing himself to be faster, to just be able to catch up to them. He swipes at the book, glaring at Ludo. Ludo laughs maniacally, “Why are you wasting precious time chasing me, when you could be saving her?”

Marco spares a glance back, a flood of ice cold fear skidding him to a stop as he sees Star barely hanging on, trying to keep herself from being pulled into the portal. He only barely registers Ludo’s laughter fading away as he escapes. He runs to Star as fast as he can, terror propelling him.

He catches her before the portal takes her, “Star!”

“Marco!” She grips his wrist just as hard as he is gripping hers, “Just let me go! You’re gonna get pulled in too!”

“I’m not letting go!” He grits through his teeth, using all of his strength to hold them both. He is thankful for the support that Jackie and Janna offer, and together the three of them pull Star away from the portal.

They all crash to the ground, and Marco scrambles to Star, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She looks at his chest, “Thanks to you.”

“Okay,” His heart is pounding, and he turns to see how Jackie is doing. He only gets a word or two out before Star starts to ramble, pacing.

“I lost everything! My history, my spells, my b—“ She cuts herself off, staring at Marco with wide eyes full of fright. He doesn’t even think before pulling her into a hug, “Marco,” her voice cracks, “I lost Glossaryck!” and then she is sobbing into his shoulder.

His hand coming up to pet her hair is a natural response and he stutters, “W-We’ll get him back.”

None of this feels right. Star’s sobs are echoing in his chest, scraping his insides and leaving him with the feeling that something has gone horribly, unfixably, wrong.


End file.
